Prove Me Right
by InTheGrey
Summary: 10 years ago she was crowned champion of Unova and fell in love with the enemy. After Ghetsis' second defeat he is coming back, desperate for revenge on the champion. With secret bases scattered over the Pokémon world finding Ghetsis is more challenging than she thought. On top of that her mysterious rogue has returned, but which side will he take?


_This is my first fanfiction ever. I don't expect amazing reviews or anything at first but hopefully this will get me started._

_I do not own Pokémon nor any of its characters and locations. The story line, however, is mine. This story is purely for entertainment and I'm not receiving any sort of funding for it._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**_Chapter One: Closed Eyes look forward_**

_It's been 10 years;_

_10 years since she first saved the Unova region;_

_10 years since she was crowned champion;_

_10 years since she met __**him**__..._

_It had been 11 years since she began her Pokémon journey with her partner Oshawott. She trained hard and battled to become the best in the region. Although she journeyed alone with her Pokémon her best friends, Cheren and Bianca, always kept in close contact with her and always pushed her and her Pokémon beyond their limits. After a solid year she became the champion by defeating Alder._

_Her story wasn't that simple though. When she first reached Accumula Town she was part of the crowd who witnessed the first speech by Ghetsis discussing Team Plasma's plan to liberate Pokémon and abolish friendships between Pokémon and human. Over the year she battled alongside her friends to destroy team Plasma and bring peace back to Unova. _

_When Ghetsis returned she was in the Hoenn region. Cheren kept in close contact with her and assisted the children who were battling Plasma. She was overjoyed to learn that they had defeated them. She returned to Unova shortly after to challenge the child, Nate, who defeated them and lost gracefully, relinquishing her title as Champion._

_That was all 10 years ago..._

* * *

Touko sat on the edge of the bed in her hotel room and fell backwards on it. She had worked extremely hard over the last 10 years. She was travelling around different regions researching different Pokémon in their natural habitats for Professor Juniper and Bianca. At the moment she was in Vermillion City studying different water Pokémon and researching the story of the 'Sleeping Pokémon' which blocked off Route 12. She had worked diligently. By this time Touko could swear she had interviewed everyone in the city. She definitely deserved a break and what better place than Vermillion Beach. Her Pokémon have been rather anxious to do something other than sit on the sidelines. To get the results she desired she couldn't have any interference by trained Pokémon. They have all been so patient with her so it was the least she could do.

She went into the bathroom to get changed into her bathers. It was a simple two-piece set. Her tube top was red with large frills on the top and her bottoms were a simple white. When she walked out to put her clothes on over the top she couldn't help but catch a glance at herself in the nearby mirror. She hadn't changed much since she was 10. Her hair was still long and messy but she doesn't keep it hidden under a cap anymore and she had only grown to 5"5. She had an athletic figure from all the walking she does every day and her eyes had deepened colour to a steel-blue. Outside of the normal growth her hormones gave her she hasn't changed much at all. With a sigh she threw on an oversized white tank top and high-waisted denim shorts. She gathered her Pokéballs and put them in a black shoulder bag along with her cell phone, wallet, room keys, camera and notebook. As she was leaving her room her phone rang. She groaned as she searched her bag for her phone. "Hello, Touko speaking." She answered in the happiest tone she could produce.  
"Touko! It's Nate," came the rushed reply, "listen, Ghetsis has returned to Unova and he's out for vengeance. I'm at Olivine City. If you're still in Vermillion bored the S.S Aqua and get here as soon as you can! We have to get back to Unova"

With that message he hung up the phone. Touko was almost as white as her shirt. 'How can he be back? The Shadow Triad made it clear his mentality wasn't stable enough to ever come back. I saw him after his defeat! He was done!' she thought. Without a second thought she called the Vermillion port and arranged a ticket for the S.S Aqua. Once that was done she packed her suitcase, checked out of the hotel and rushed to the port.

* * *

Touko boarded the ship and placed her suitcase in the room designated to her. She stayed in her room until the ship had set sail. Thankfully the journey from Vermillion to Olivine was relatively quick because it was mostly open water.

She walked on deck and took in her surroundings while the crisp ocean breeze beat against her face. She really loved the sea. She felt so comfortable in water, which is probably why Oshawott was her first choice in starters. She released a few of her Pokémon out of their Pokéballs so they could get some fresh air. First out was Samurott, the final evolution of Oshawott. Samurott was a lot bigger than average standing at 5"6 and weighing close to 230lbs. Next released was Luxray. Luxray was about a foot smaller than Samurott but it was still a strong Pokémon. Last released was Braviary, the 5" eagle Pokémon. They all stood close by her trying to figure out where they were and where they were going.  
"I'm sorry guys," Touko said while she leaned on the boat rail "I know I said we could have a day off and go to the beach today to get some fresh air but something important came up." She looked at her Pokémon who still looked confused. Luxray gave her a bit of a shove urging her to continue. "I got a call from Nate just before I left the room who told me that Ghetsis has returned to Unova," The Pokémon looked at her shocked. She gave them a small smile before she resumed. "We're going to Olivine City to meet up with Nate. That's all I know. Don't worry though; we beat him once we can do it again. Plus we'll have Nate's help and the new current champion."  
Her Pokémon returned her smile. They all knew with each other they could defeat him. With the help of Nate it'll be fine. She knew Cheren and Bianca would help out and she was sure Nate would have called Hugh. They could do this and end Ghetsis for good. Her and her Pokémon watched the wake while waiting to reach Olivine City.

* * *

It was evening when Touko arrived in Olivine city and she was desperate for something decent to eat. She returned Braviary and Luxray and walked towards the Pokémon centre. Samurott stayed out of his ball so she was easy to spot by Nate if he was in the area. She pulled a black sports jacket from her bag then dropped the bag and Pokémon at the centre while she decided to check out the infamous Olivine Cafe. She found it easily and ordered a club sandwich, soup special and a large dish of Pokémon food to go. They walked towards a bench that was near the port so they could eat their food. They ate within 5 minutes. Touko pet her stomach "I don't know about you buddy, but that definitely hit my spot!" She smiled at Samurott who hummed in agreement.  
"Wow, I can see your appetite hasn't changed since I last saw you." Called a voice from behind her. Touko turned her head to see Nate and Emboar standing there. Nate hadn't changed much either. He had also gotten rid of his hat and he'd grown taller, much taller. He would be at least 6". He was wearing denim shorts with a red T-shirt and grey jacket. His Emboar looked as if it had definitely grown stronger since their last battle a few years ago. She ran up to him and gave him a hug.  
"Nate! It's so good to see you again," she said while pulling away and looking up at him "it's just a shame it's not for the best of reasons."

He gave her a warm smile "I'm sure we would have caught up eventually when we're only a boat ride away". She gave him a goofy smile before speaking again.  
"I guess so, how bout we go to the Pokémon centre and you can explain everything there?" she suggested. He nodded and turned to start walking while she caught up next to him.

They did a quick catch up while walking to the centre going over their Pokémon teams and what they're doing in the different regions. When they walked through the sliding doors of the centre they noticed it was practically empty besides one or two trainers on the phones and a couple sleeping on the chairs.  
"We can talk in my room if you want? I got one as soon as I got into port." Touko asked.  
"Yeah that might be a good idea," replied Nate "we don't really want anyone hearing then start panicking. It would cause chaos."

They walked into Touko's room. Nate sat on a swivel chair opposite the bed and Touko sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Okay so tell me what's going on? How is Ghetsis back? What about the Shadow Triad? How did you find out? Do we have a plan? Have they- "  
"Touko calm down," said Nate "I'll tell you everything I know just be quiet for 5 minutes okay?" Touko put a hand over her mouth and nodded.  
"After I defeated Ghetsis and the Shadow Triad I believed that he was done. According to the Triad Ghetsis was so badly beaten that he just spiralled into a world of madness and insanity. As far as I know the Triad has definitely split up so that tells us that they, along with us, also believed that Ghetsis was done. After that he disappeared. We haven't seen or heard from any Plasma goons since then. A few weeks ago while I was in Mahogany Town I noticed some funny looking guys heading towards Lake of Rage. I followed them through and caught them threatening and elderly man demanding to know about the Red Gyrados. When he told them a trainer many years ago captured it after it went on a rampage around the lake he was thrown to the ground. I couldn't hear them speak but I heard them mention 'Ghetsis' and 'Plasma will rise'. I ran towards them but before I could do anything they threw a smoke ball and vanished. The man who was pushed turned out to be the old gym leader Pryce. He told me that there was word from Hoenn that an underground group had started which didn't wear the colours of Team Aqua or Magma. If it is Ghetsis again he's not just trying to take Unova, he's trying to take Hoenn and Johto. So far no other regions have reported anything out of the ordinary," Nate put his head down and continued "It sounds like he has become stronger than ever. Whether his madness has turned him into a power-hungry monster or something has clicked over in his brain to make him remember everything and use his madness to an advantage." He looked up and Touko who looked like she was deciphering everything.

"Okay... Okay I think I get it. So basically he's not trying to change Unova first then move to each region and take it one after the other, he's trying to set up Plasma bases in the regions then take them with one hit," said Touko. Nate nodded at her statement "so do we have a plan or anything?"  
Nate leant his head back in the swivel chair and interlocked his fingers over his face, "I have no idea Touko. I've wracked my brain for the last 2 weeks trying to think of something and the only thing I've come up with is search for the base Ghetsis is hiding in but you and I both know how long it took us 10 years ago and that was just for Unova. What if he is in a different region? I heard in Hoenn they had a group who was hiding in an underwater cave. The only reason they found it was because the kid that stopped them, Brendan, just missed them stealing a boat and followed the wake trail on the back of his Sharpedo. Even with all the champions from the regions together we don't know how strong Ghetsis has become. This time we have to use strategies, not force".

Touko nodded and let out a small yawn. Nate laughed at her "Okay, I'll let you get some sleep. You have had a big day travelling after all. We'll come up with a plan tomorrow." He said as he got up and walked towards the door.  
"Okay I'll see you in the morning," she said "have a good sleep Nate"  
"You too" he said as he left the room and shut the door.

Touko got changed into her pyjamas. They were nothing fancy. A simple tank top and pale blue shorts. As she lay herself down she couldn't help but think about Ghetsis' return.  
'10 years and he's back... how is that possible?' she thought, 'hell, he's probably been back for years planning his revenge, right under our noses. How can he just slip under the radar though? He has one of the most famous faces in Unova. It's the biggest thing that has happened in years.'  
As her thoughts began to wonder through her journeys she couldn't help but focus her attention on a certain man with green hair. He was 16 when she met him and took her on the Ferris wheel in Nimbasa City. Those green eyes that told stories just with one glance, his perfect complexion and the way he made her feel when she was next to him; warm and nervous yet somehow content.

'NO!' she stopped herself from thinking anything more about him. Although they were nothing official she knew that he had feelings for her and he knew about her feelings for him as well. When she defeated him at his castle all she got from him was _"I have to be under the radar for a while. I will find you, just wait for me and I promise I'll return for you". _How long is a while? She'd been waiting for him for 10 years now. The horrible truth was she **had** waited for him; her first kiss, her first date, her first romance. She wanted those things but she never pictured any of them without him.  
'Stupid N, I'm getting so tired waiting for you,' she thought 'you better make your glorious return soon because I'm getting pretty impatient.' With that she rolled over and succumbed to her fatigue, without a second thought that her wish might come true sooner than she expected.


End file.
